


sleeping beauty

by wollfgang



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fics [14]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sleeping Beauty Elements, There is a kiss when Lucifer is sleeping, Tumblr Prompt, just in case you find that squicky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 10:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13385781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wollfgang/pseuds/wollfgang
Summary: “I - I don’t understand,” Chloe says slowly and Maze rolls her eyes while Amenadiel just looks pensive.“It’s like those fairy tales humans tell their children,” Maze says.“Only a love that runs true can break the Perpetual Dream,” Amenadiel adds, voice a low rumble. “If we cannot break him free of it, Lucifer will sleep forever.”





	sleeping beauty

**Author's Note:**

> 55\. You are my best friend in the whole world, okay?”

“I - I don’t understand,” Chloe says slowly and Maze rolls her eyes while Amenadiel just looks pensive.

“It’s like those fairy tales humans tell their children,” Maze says.

“Only a love that runs true can break the Perpetual Dream,” Amenadiel adds, voice a low rumble. “If we cannot break him free of it, Lucifer will sleep forever.”

Chloe boggles at them, but looks over at Lucifer, face relaxed in slumber. He hasn’t responded to any of the noises and touches so far, and - as far as she knows - he isn’t a heavy sleeper. She has so many questions. What is a Perpetual Dream? How did it affect Lucifer? Yet, what comes out of her mouth is:

“What about you and Maze?” she asks. “Why can’t you break it?” Because _apparently_ she’s going along with this craziness right now.

“Neither my brotherly affection nor Maze’s devotion has been enough.” He looks a bit guilty. “We have both betrayed him too severely to be true. We would not have called you if we had been left with other options.”

“I don’t know what you expect me to be able to do,” Chloe protests lightly. She doesn’t know how to reach him, why it would be her. “Lucifer and I, what we have... Well, it’s complicated.”

“You care about him, don’t you?” Amenadiel asks rhetorically. 

Chloe sighs. Of course she cares about him.

“Just do what you think is right, Chloe,” Maze says and tugs Amenadiel from the room.

Chloe takes in a slow breath and sits carefully at the edge of the bed. She reaches for his hand, it’s loose and dry. “Just what have you got yourself into now?” she asks Lucifer, but he makes no movement. There’s not even a flicker of his eyelids, just the too steady rise and fall of his chest. It’s almost mechanical. She leans forward to smooth her fingers through his hair. 

“I’m not sure I’m the one who can do…” she waves her hand in the air, “ _whatever_ it is they think I can.” Chloe chews on her lip and thinks. “You are my best friend in the whole world, okay?” she tells him. “So I need you to come back to me.”

Then, knowing that this is how most of the fairy tale stories go, she shifts carefully over him, hair drifting down in a makeshift curtain. Feeling a little foolish, she brings her lips to press against his in a chaste kiss. At first there’s nothing, but then there’s a returning pressure, motion, and his mouth is opening under hers with a gasp.

She pulls back and he instinctively tries to chase her, before groaning in pain and falling back to the bed. He stares up at her with dark, liquid eyes. “Chloe,” he breathes. “You saved me,” he says and reaches for her. She acquiesces, letting him tug her close. They press foreheads, sharing air and Lucifer trembles beneath her. “Can I kiss you? Please.”

She nods, already brushing his nose with hers. His hand winds its way into her hair as he kisses her, fully aware this time, slow and tender. She pulls back after a moment and he looks up at her like she’s the sun, glowing and warm.

“Welcome back, sleeping beauty,” she says and smiles.


End file.
